


Still Alive

by vianne78



Series: Danae [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blow Jobs, Did I mention there's sex?, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Violence, Married Couple, Married Life, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, sex outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vianne78/pseuds/vianne78
Summary: Coming home is always a relief on its own, but some steam really needs to be blown off.





	Still Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Sweetness, smut and fluff and not much else here. You have been warned.

They were back.  
They were home.  
When they made it to the manor, now wearing the light robes they always had stored in the tiny cabin by the lake, their hair still dripping, Lydia did try to still look stern. She really did.  
It didn’t last very long. She was far too relieved to stay angry. She even hugged Danae, in a rare burst of emotion, and earned a spontaneous applause from the others. 

While they were embracing their daughters, drying happy tears here and there, and reassuring them they were fine, Rayya and Lydia slipped out to clean up the horses and any remaining evidence of their trip.   
Dinner that night was long and loud and playful and joyous, and it made Danae’s heart sing.   
They were home, and it was over.

\-------------------------------------------------

“Thank you for coming back. Bringing mama back.” Danae overheard Runa’s watery whisper to Vorstag from the other side of the girls bedroom.   
He had just pulled the covers up to the girl’s chin, and brushed stray hair from her forehead gently.   
“Of course. I promised, didn’t I?”   
So that had been the promise he had made them before they left.   
Runa smiled at him then, with such perfect love and perfect trust, Danae had to quickly blink away threatening tears.   
She pressed her cheek against Lucia’s for a moment to steady herself, and Lucia held on to her, as if to make sure she was real.  
“I love you, mama. I’m so glad you’re home.”  
“I love you too, darling. There’s nowhere else in the whole world I’d rather be.”  
Danae kissed her goodnight, and patted the fox that was already curled up at the foot of the bed. Before closing the door, she stopped to look at her children once more. They were tucked in their beds, and the hounds were sprawled on the rugs, as usual. Vigilance and Meeko took up most of the floor between the beds, guarding the girls’ sleep.   
Vorstag’s hand was solid and warm on her waist.  
Everyone was safe.  
They were home.

Now that the girls were asleep, Danae, Vorstag, Lydia and Rayya sat around a smaller table to hold a meeting of sorts. Danae chose to begin by giving her notes to the two warriors to read.   
She watched them closely, and saw their looks go from serious to grim to horrified, and back again. Rayya raised her eyes first.  
“Did they suffer?” She asked, dark eyes reflecting the firelight. Danae nodded slowly.  
“Terribly.”  
Rayya took a deep breath. “And did it take long?”  
Danae looked straight in her eyes.  
“To them, it took forever.”  
“Then, it may be enough. I am glad.” Rayya lowered the notes back to the table and leaned back in the chair. Lydia was still clutching the papers in her hands.  
“What about the… others? These other girls, women? Are we going to do something about all these others?”   
“Yes. Yes we are. No loose ends. Do you wish to take part in all this?” Vorstag asked, and both heads snapped in his direction, answers evident on their faces.  
“Then you have plenty to choose from, and you have some time to make plans. We’ll need all the help we can get with this. We can send word to everyone tomorrow, but for now, it’s time to rest.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Danae tiptoed through the silent house.   
After the meeting, Lydia had pulled her aside and demanded to know how she was feeling. It took a lot of convincing to make her believe she was fine.   
More than fine, actually. After that particular torture-and-murders-in-cold-blood trip, she felt absolutely free, and that was something she had not really experienced before.   
When Lydia had finally been satisfied, it was late, and Vorstag had stepped outside. Now Danae was on her way to find him.   
He had one more promise to keep.

She closed the door behind her, breathed in deeply, and started making her way down to the lake, stepping quietly through the grass, ferns and flowers. The night air was sweet and a little heavy, like it might rain later. Tonight the water looked like a mirror, not even a ripple breaking the smooth surface. Their hut came to view, and a shiver of anticipation ran through her spine. She didn’t see him yet, but she knew he was there, waiting. She always knew.

The modest little building close to the water’s edge had originally been built, because Danae had wanted at least a relatively comfortable place to plan what kind of a house she wanted on her property. She had even made the built-in sofa with her own two hands, when she couldn’t find anything remotely big enough to use both as a bed and a sofa.   
The hut was still well loved, and well used, for napping, lounging, storing fishing equipment and towels, soaps and robes.   
Danae and Vorstag had also spent most of their first weeks as a married couple in there. It had given them the privacy they frequently required - and the thick cushions on the big bed-sofa really were extremely comfortable.   
Danae was very fond of the little cottage.

He was sitting on a bench by the hut, deep in the shadows, barely visible against the wall - but still she saw him immediately. And she felt his eyes on her.   
“I thought she’d never let you leave.” His voice carried from the darkness, caressing her.   
“So did I.” She lifted her hands to open her robe. Inch by inch, eyes fixed on his tensing form, she revealed her naked body, and then the smooth fabric pooled at her feet. She knew she had his unwavering attention, and her nipples hardened so fast it hurt.  
“You’re so beautiful, my love. Did you know you glow in the moonlight?” His voice was soft, but she was not really in the mood for soft. 

She closed the gap between them, swaying her hips just a little more than necessary, and bent down to place her hands against the wall just above his shoulders. He read her like a book and knew not to touch her, just held her smoldering gaze. A suggestive little smile was playing on her lips as she lightly pushed her leg between his, and he spread them at once to make room for her. Slowly she kneeled on the ground, making sure to touch all the right spots on his body, when her hands made their way down to the silky rope acting as belt on his waist. The loose knot gave easily, and the linen robe fell open in front of her.   
He, too, was beautiful - all thick muscle, solid and powerful, and right now, completely at her mercy. 

His cock was already almost fully erect, when she placed the first open mouthed kiss on the inside of his thigh, close to his knee. Next one came closer to her destination, and as she dragged her nails down his hips she made his breath catch slightly. The one after that was placed on the very soft, very sensitive skin of his innermost thigh, and she felt a slight quiver against her lips. That she could make this big, ruthless, incredibly strong man tremble with just a few kisses, was lighting fires all over her.   
His cock was now weeping and rock hard next to her cheek, and she decided she couldn’t wait any longer. She licked a wide, wet trail from his sack all the way to the tip, and then took the plump head into her mouth. He always tasted a little sweet. His hands were fisting and opening helplessly on his sides. She loved his taste. 

She sucked on him ever so slightly, swirled her tongue lazily along the underside of the head, eliciting more precum and a shaky groan. She would have smiled, but her mouth was too full of fat cock. She hummed her appreciation instead and let it slide slowly deeper, taking a firm hold of the base with her hand, cupping his balls with the other. Groan turning gradually into the most delicious, husky sounds deep in his throat, she worked his shaft almost leisurely, relishing in his taste and the feel of him pulsing in her mouth. 

She knew exactly how to play with him, how to please him, and doing that was making her burn. Hearing, tasting and smelling him made her ache between her legs, she knew she was wet and ready for him, but that would come later. This time, he would come first.

Soon he was gasping for breath and whispering her name between strings of rushed words she couldn’t quite make out, sweat trickling down his taut stomach.   
He was a quaking mess about to shatter, all because of her, and she wanted him to come, so she could taste the rest of him. Her clever hand was following her mouth up his length, twisting slightly at the head, and then her mouth followed the hand down, pulling more gasps and groans from him. 

She increased her relentless pace just so, and a brief moment later, obediently, all the muscles in his body coiled and with a breathy wail, head thrown back, he started to come, and she continued to hold him firmly, gently, deep in her mouth, swallowing the thick spurts hitting her throat and coaxing every last drop out of him with her tongue.   
When she finally pulled back and slowly released him, he was boneless and sweaty and sprawled on the bench, still drawing deep breaths and looking at her with half-lidded eyes. 

She looked back at him, wiping her mouth deliberately to catch any remaining drops of his semen, and then lasciviously licked her fingers clean.   
“Oh, you minx.” It was dark, but she saw the delighted quirk of his lips and the dangerous glint in his eyes. Even spent and still riding the aftershocks, he was already responding to the challenge. She purred.  
“Oh yes. Your minx. But I think you need to rest now.”   
“I know how to spend my time while I recoup.”   
And before she could even squeak, he’d stood up and picked her up in his arms. 

Inside the hut he lit the small lantern on the wall as he passed it (did he just use a spell?) and, in the flickering light, sat on the ample sofa with her half on his lap. He circled his arm behind her back to hold both of hers firmly, so now she was sitting on his thigh, neatly trapped in place. He had all the access, she had none.  
Oh.   
She tilted her head to brush her lips along his stubble.  
“You got me.”  
“Mm-hmm. Quiet now.” And he lightly drew a circle around the tip of her breast. Then the other. So lightly. Her back arched and she mewled.  
“Shush. I haven’t even started.” 

His breath caressed her neck, and his mouth hovered close to her skin, but he didn’t kiss her. Didn’t bend to nip or lave or taste. The thudding, hot pulse between her legs intensified, and she spread her thighs as an invitation, squirming a little. When he rolled her nipple between his fingers, she stayed quiet like he had commanded, but couldn’t hold back the gasp.  
“That’s it, love.” He continued to tease her breasts, occasionally dragging his nose along the side of her face or jaw or neck, breathing against her flushing skin but still not using his lips. Her nipples were taut peaks under his hands and she ached for him to touch her, to kiss her, to grant her relief. She was sure his thigh would soon be wet under her. 

She bit her lip to keep silent, when his hand slowly dropped lower and rested on her thigh. So close to where she wanted it, but still not touching it. He hummed and spoke next to her ear, sending shivers down her body.  
“I feel the heat radiating from you. I bet you’re wet. I bet you’re so wet I could just push into you right now, couldn’t I? I could easily sink my big, hard cock balls-deep inside you. You want me to do that, don’t you?”

His voice and his words were like extra hands on her, and she whimpered, she couldn’t help it. He took hold of her chin and held her gaze. His eyes were full of demands and promises, hers were feverish and pleading.  
“You want me to, don’t you?”  
“Yes!” She all but sobbed the answer.   
“Not yet,” he said, and covered her protesting lips with his, but just as she was melting into the kiss, she finally felt his hand pressing against her, fully cupping her pulsing cunt. Her protest turned into a needy groan against his commanding mouth, and he nipped her tongue as a warning, but shutting up was the last thing on her mind when his fingers dipped between the swollen lips. Her juices were overflowing, his whole hand was wet. He slid one finger inside and added a second one right after it, curling them perfectly to press on just the right spot, and as he rolled her clit under the side of his thumb with a tiny little movement, she lost it altogether, tore her mouth free and cried out. 

“You just don’t know how to keep quiet, do you?” He sounded almost amused, but his maneuvers were impatient, rough, when he threw her on her back and leaned above her.   
“I’ve had enough time now.” Obviously he had. She felt his rigid, hot dick brushing against the junction of her thigh, and she had never wanted anything more in her life.   
She was half laughing, half begging, squirming to position him and urging him to move.  
“Yes, I want you to. Now. Please, please push that big, hard cock balls-deep in me. Please, I want you to - aahh!”   
Before she could finish he did as she asked, yanked her leg over his arm and drove inside her forcefully, making her breasts bounce. Just like she wanted. He was so perfect, she felt full and stretched and about to cry, or come, or both. He stayed there a moment, growling at the tightness surrounding him.

“Fine. You can’t keep quiet, so let’s hear you scream.” He bit out the words, almost snarling, and then he was fucking her, thrusting all the way in, as hard and fast as his powerful body allowed him to. And scream she did. It started out as an almost continuous moan, increasing in volume when he adjusted his angle slightly, becoming a wail when his fingers found her clit. He grunted at the sounds he was pulling from her and from between her legs, and lowered his forehead against hers.  
“Just like that. I can feel it. Every time I do this,” he thrust in harder, “or this,” he slid his fingers around her slippery nub in time with his thrusts, “you squeeze me tighter and make me harder. I want to feel you come with me.” 

She could feel it too. She was so close. The combination of his thick cock, his hard, feverish pace and the continuous, light strokes against her clit soon made her obey.   
Her whole body flushed and her back arched as her orgasm flooded her, spreading from her core in scorching, electric waves. She screamed her release, staring in his eyes but blinded by the ecstasy, barely noticing he was right there with her, roaring and riding the same waves, emptying inside her again and prolonging both of their pleasure with his final, deep thrusts.

The intense explosion still prickled in her fingertips, toes and scalp, when she came to.   
He had collapsed on top of her, and as he roused, shifting slightly, she felt he was still inside her. It felt lovely. She held on to him to make sure he wouldn’t move away just yet.  
He lifted his head to look at her, grinning as he saw her smug smile.  
“There’s a self-satisfied woman if I ever saw one. Must be a handful for her poor husband.”  
“Oh yes. Definitely a handful,” she agreed, buried her hand in the long strands of his hair and kissed him, murmuring against his lips, “the poor sod really doesn’t get much rest.”  
The smile on his face softened as he ran his fingers across her cheek in a gentle caress.  
“He’s the luckiest bastard that ever lived.”  
Suddenly there were tears in her eyes, but she laughed, a deep, happy laugh that resonated through him and caught his heart.   
“I’m the lucky one, Vorstag. I love you. So very much.”  
“And I love you,” he lowered his lips on her waiting ones in another kiss, “my wife,” and another, “with all that I am,” and one more, lingering a bit longer this time. “Always.”  
“Always,” she agreed, so contented and sated and relaxed in her husband’s embrace, she thought she might melt through the cushions and blankets surrounding her.

\-------------------------------------------------

They eventually made their way back to the manor and into their own bed.   
That is where Lucia and Runa found them in the morning, legs and long hair tangled, wrapped up under the same cover. Holding each other, even in their sleep.   
They looked so warm and peaceful, the girls exchanged a long, meaningful look and backed away from the room, shooing the dogs away and closing the door behind them.  
Their evident happiness surrounded their girls like a warm blanket, making them skip and grin when they ran outside to practice with their bows.   
Lydia had said they were getting quite good.


End file.
